


Upon the Hearth

by Narya_Flame



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fem!Narvi, Gen, Second Age, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Narvi is intrigued and a little unnerved by Celebrimbor's companion.  Celebrimbor is soppy about his scaly, fire-breathing friend.  Fluffy short one-shot. Slightly AU.





	Upon the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mascot of Eregion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145384) by [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre). 



> Written in response to the prompt 'Dream' for the FFFC November bingo challenge on Dreamwidth. Thank you to the wonderful Lynndyre for the inspiration.
> 
> I hesitated to post this separately; Lynndyre's beautiful picture has gifted me with ideas for several stories about Galadmîr, Celebrimbor, Narvi and friends, and this is really just an excerpt. In the end I decided to go for it as I have a couple of other large projects on the go, and it might be a while before any of the other stories see the light of day. 
> 
> Lynndyre, thank you so much again for your gorgeous drawing. I hope you like this little offering.

Galadmîr snorted in his sleep. Narvi paused, watching smoke curl from his nostrils, and sighed with relief as the little dragon wrapped his tail delicately around his muzzle and settled against the hearth. 

"You were saying?" Celebrimbor asked, returning to the sheaves of sketched plans.  


Narvi, though, was still eyeing Galadmîr, and shook her head. "I'd never have believed it, if I hadn't seen for myself. An Elf adopting a dragon..."  


"Galadmîr has been in my family for a long time."  


A swift, sharp look.  "Now that's a story I'd very much like to hear." She jumped as Galadmîr snored again. His clawed forearm twitched as though grasping at unseen prey, and the firelight danced red as blood on his scales.  


"It's alright." Celebrimbor smiled fondly as a log shifted in the grate, and sparks shot up the chimney. "He's just dreaming."


End file.
